


Behind the Clockface [PODFIC]

by TheGayDivorcee



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soundcloud, Teenlock, baker street irregulars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayDivorcee/pseuds/TheGayDivorcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP221B/pseuds/OTP221B">OTP221B</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2956463">Behind the Clockface</a>, part 3 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/169643">Baker Street Irregulars</a>.<br/>OTP221B's Summary:<br/>New Year's Eve Fic.</p><p>Sherlock and John go clubbing on New Year's Eve. For a case. Obviously.</p><p>Trigger Warnings from OTP221B's Notes:<br/>TRIGGER WARNINGS: implied child abuse, drug use, violence, and teenlock tropes.</p><p>Minor Character Death. (Sorry, Wiggins, it had to be done.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Clockface [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind the Clock Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956463) by [OTP221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP221B/pseuds/OTP221B). 



> I hope that you enjoy this podfic, and if you do, please remember to leave kudos and/or comments, as it is the only way I have to know if there is an audience for future recordings.
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave kudos and comments on the [original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2956463). Not only does [OTP221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP221B/pseuds/OTP221B) deserve the praise, we might be able to convince her to give us another installment someday.
> 
> It is my intention to record all the stories in this series, but the stories are getting longer so I expect it will take me a while to get them all done. Feel free to poke me if you are waiting on the next installment.

  
  


[Listen or download mp3 at Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8wlMHLmgOlgakJ3aEFfel9BNzg/view?usp=sharing)

If you would like a different format or hosting location, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
